Coming Home
by Lily975
Summary: They had made it. After so much pain, suffering, and fighting, the Seven had made it. They stopped Gaea once and for all. And now, they can finally come home again.


**I finished the House of Hades about a week ago, and OHMIGODS it was awesome! I decided to start this little oneshot in honor of Rick Riordan and the Seven demigods. This is set after the Blood of Olympus. Hope y'all enjoy! **

They had made it.

The Seven demigods had won. Percy and Annabeth were safe, Gaea defeated, and the Giants sent back to Tartarus.

Now, the demigods were safe aboard the Argo II, and though tired and sore, were in high spirits.

The world seemed so...peaceful, especially compared to the apocalyptic events that took place earlier that day. It was just like after the Titan War, except hopefully this would be the last was for a LONG time.

All these thoughts raced through Annabeth's head as the Argo II headed back towards New York, or more importantly, Camp Half-Blood.

Her eyes scanned the nighttime skyline, as the glowing lights of New York City started coming into view. She felt excitement coursing through her. They were finally going to go home.

She looked to her right and saw the demigods all staring off the side of the Argo II. She suspected she wasn't the only one who was super excited about coming home.

The only ones who seemed more pensive were Hazel and Frank, partially because they were the only demigods who have never been to Camp, partially because they were...busy staring into each other's eyes.

She couldn't help but smile. Hazel and Frank were heroes, and they deserved happiness. Heck, all of the Seven demigods did.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She turned to see two bright green eyes.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said softly.

She kissed his cheek. "Seaweed Brain."

He turned so he was standing right next to her on the deck. His normally messy hair fluttered in the wind.

Annabeth took his hand. "Excited to go home?"

He nodded. "It's just been so long...I don't know why, but I feel worried."

Annabeth swatted his chest lightly. "Don't be stupid, Seaweed Brain. Everyone at Camp will be eagerly waiting to see the famous Percy Jackson."

He grimaced. "That's just what I'm afraid of. I don't want to be idolized or be famous." He hesitated. "Annabeth...what...what was it like when I was missing?"

Annabeth sighed. "It was the worst time of my life." She lowered her head at the memory. "The entire Camp was plunged into despair. The Stolls stopped prancing or even telling jokes, Clarisse stopped picking on the new campers, Chiron lost his usual enthusiasm, Nico was even more depressed then usual...the new campers, they had never even met you, yet they could tell how important you are to camp. We were all lost without you."

Percy winced. "I can't believe I caused all that-"

She smacked him again. "Don't you DARE say it's all your fault, Seaweed Brain! It was all Hera's fault, not yours!"

Percy sighed.

Annabeth continued, "And you're a hero, Percy, and it's ok to have attention! Most of the kids at Camp now are there because of you - the Gods kept their promise." She smiled at him.

Percy smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around her.

Annabeth breathed in the cool night air, and watched as the lights from NYC grew closer and closer.

* * *

Piper POV

Piper could barely contain her excitement.

They were finally home!

Piper never truly felt she belonged anywhere, especially after being kicked out of school after school. But she had found a family, friends, and a home at Camp Half-Blood. And returning had never felt so good.

She walked up to the deck hand in hand with Jason, his blue eyes brimming with excitement. Piper knew that Jason loved Camp Jupiter, but Camp Half-Blood was his home too.

Piper nudged Jason and nodded towards Percy and Annabeth,who were also getting ready to leave the ship. Percy was so excited, you could almost feel it. Annabeth too, looked like she was on the top of the world.

Frank and Hazel helped Leo lower the ship, right into the middle of Camp.

As Piper watched, demigods started emerging from their cabins (it was almost 6 in the morning, after all) and cheering. Piper could make out Rachel Dare, the oracle, Nico, Reyna, and Chiron make their way through the crowd towards the ship,

Leo, being Leo, started waving at all the girls, shouting, "Heey, ladies, Leo's back! And still single too!"

Piper smacked her forehead. Same old Leo...

The gangplank lowered down to the ground with a loud BANG.

Piper had always imagined that the Seven would walk down the gangplank slowly and dramatically with the crowds cheering on either side (not that she imagined what it would be like...much). This was almost the opposite. What seemed like the entire camp rushed onto the ship, tackling each of the Seven demigods.

Immediately, Piper identified Lacy hugging her waist, Michael surprisingly clinging to her arm, Sophia wrapping her arm around Piper's neck, and about 5 other campers all competing to get a glimpse of her.

Through it all, though, Piper still felt Jason's hand grasping hers desperately, as though saying _Save me! _

While being strangled to death Piper could see Percy and Annabeth, well, more like the top of their heads and their flailing arms, and being swarmed more than all the other demigods combined.

Piper smiled. If anyone deserved a hero's welcome, it was Percy and Annabeth.

Finally, Chiron and the others made it to the ship, and after a couple of minutes they managed to get the demigods off of the Seven, well, mostly.

"Heroes, welcome home." Chiron smiled formally, but his eyes twinkled with excitement.

Reyna and Nico made their way to the Seven's side, and pried of the rest of the demigods still clinging to the heroes.

Percy wormed his way through the crowd and hugged Chiron tightly. Chiron seemed surprised but returned the hug full force.

Percy released him and looked around. Piper did the same and noticed that there was almost double the campers then when she was last here.

_It must be a shock to see this many campers after being away so long..._.Piper thought.

Annabeth made her way to Percy's side and took his hand. Together, along with Chiron, Reyna and Nico, they led the demigods off of the ship and into the camp grounds.

A warm hand grabbed Piper's, and she jumped to see Jason smiling down at her.

"Look at how happy Percy and Annabeth are!" Jason whispered.

Piper looked at the couple to see both near tears, their eyes shining. Piper couldn't help but sigh with happiness. Everything seemed right now.

**After such a hard battle, I thought it would be nice to give the Seven a bit of pampering, a hero's welcome, and some nice, happy times. Please review and tell me if you like this, and whether or not I should add some more chapter with some other POV's. Review! :)**


End file.
